


Unlikely Life!

by CrazyGlitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Severus Snape, Creature Inheritance, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Smut, Snape cleans up nice!, Top Harry Potter, Top Voldemort, old magick, possessive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:39:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7896562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyGlitch/pseuds/CrazyGlitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in Medieval times but Wizards are real and the like Severus Snape is a lowly potions master whom everyone hates save for a select few of villagers. The King of Hogwarts is looking for his future bride and decided to use magic to help.</p><p>AU!! Story also from my adult fanfiction!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unlikely Life

Severus Snape is a Potions Master in Great Britain. Now he was the best one in the country however he wasn't well liked, ok he was hated but for reasons that were cruel. People said he was to ugly, greasy hair, large nose, too pale etc. It wasn't his fault he was this way but no one cared now there were a few people that liked him mostly they were older people and they knew him well but they could do nothing against the younger people and adults.

Severus was content with his life and grew to accept no one loved him, well except his small donkey Belladonna. He rescued the donkey 5 years ago from an abusive owner when he had to go to Hogwarts Castle to give medicines to the guards. Apparently the donkey was too small to pull anything so they were going to kill her but Severus stepped in and took the little donkey as payment for his work. Since then Bella and him have been inseparable, Bella became his best friend and soon Severus found out she was a willing worker and could carry up to 50 pounds which was more than enough for his potions and ingredients.

Severus lived in a run down shack on the outskirts of the small village of Hogsmeade, it was only 4 days from the Castle of Hogwarts so there were many guards and rich folk coming through the town.

It was a normal spring day at first but later in the day close to when dusk was just starting news was spreading around that the King of their great land was searching for his chosen mate and bride. Now everyone knew the king preferred his own sex and no one saw issues with it as it was common as were the man and woman or woman and woman pairings. But his 21st birthday had past a year ago and rumor was that his inheritance was said to be a creature inheritance and a powerful one at that, but Severus paid them no mind and continued on his way.

As Severus made his way through the town with Bella, he was stopped by some guards (like usual). As the guards went through his wares and his ingredients on Bella's back they all heard a loud trumpet sound in the square.

Everyone poured to the square and sadly Severus was dragged along as the crowds were thick and poor Bella stood as close to her master as she could. Everyone got quiet as the herald began to speak, "Hear ye, Hear ye! King Hadrian Potter of the British Isles has finally decided that he will use magic to aid him find his chosen mate and bride as he feels that now is the time! The magic used is the ancient ways of magic and that the king will send out his best and finest knights to help find his chosen mate and bride!"

Everyone started to whisper in excitement at that but the herald wasn't finished, "This week King Hadrian has stated he has already begun the process of the ancient magic to locate his chosen mate and bride, now he awaits for the magic to find his bride and for his guards to bring him/her to the castle."

With that the Herald rolled up his scroll and went back to his dappled stead.

Now all the people were in shock and soon started talking as they went back on with their lives. Severus just scoffed and went back to his shack with Bella.

As Severus took care of Bella and put the ingredients away he felt a surge of what felt like magic in his home. He turned around raising his wand to fight but saw nothing. He then felt a wave of pure love, ecstasy, and completion. He turned both ways to look again but decided he just needed to sleep as it was getting late in the day he stripped of his clothes and put on his way to thin and terrible night clothes. He then crawled into the much to small bed on the floor, and covered himself up with his cloak. He sighed and went to sleep.

IN HOGWARTS CASTLE THAT NIGHT

King Hadrian was busy getting ready for bed when his magic flared and he knew the spell worked, he pushed pure love, and emotions into the other side of magic on impulse. He then sighed as his match might be asleep. He then got into his large, comfy bed and pulled the covers up. He couldn't help but think, "My bride is going to share this bed with me after the courting, and then I won't be alone anymore." With that in mind he blew out the candle and went to sleep letting erotic and also calming thoughts into his head. His other side agreeing wholeheartedly in the mind set of procuring, wooing and finally taking his mate.

____________________________________________________________

NEXT MORNING

King Hadrian awoke to the gentle knocking of his door. He grunted and stretched widely to get a few kinks out of his spine. "Enter." He said and soon a maid and a butler came in to bring him his breakfast and help pick out his robes for the day. As Hadrian was getting ready he said, "Tell the Captain of my Guard I want to speak with him immediately."

The maid bowed and soon left the two gentlemen alone to await the Captain. It didn't take longer than 10 minutes as the Captain came in and said, "Yes, your majesty? You sent for me?"

"Indeed I did Ronald. My magic let me know that my chosen mate has been found. I know the location and will request you retrieve him/her, and bring him/her to the castle. I will also have a room prepared as well as clothes and the like." Hadrian said facing Ronald as he put his crown on his head, "The location is a town called Hogsmeade which is 4 days away. I want you to ride swiftly and effectively. My bride will be surrounded by my magic and you will be able to feel it." Hadrian then placed the large golden cloak bracers onto his shoulders, while he was calm on the outside he was bouncing wondering what his bride would be like, look like, feel like and everything in between.

The other side of the king was pacing thinking of what he could do to impress his mate into staying and making a nest together in the castle. He hoped that his mate would be impressed and that wooing could begin quickly, but he would also enjoy his time with his mate and take this at a pace that was comfortable for his mate.

"Of course sir. I will get it done." replied Ronald happily as he knew his friend has wanted to find his chosen for some time. As was custom to marry at 18 Hadrian passed that by waiting till now and since he was 22 it was long over due. But no one could argue that when the inheritance want's to reveal itself it will when the time is ready. Ronald also knew that his friend was very excited by the kings dancing eyes.

An hour passed and soon the Captain and about 10 of his best knights went to the location given from the king. However, it was vague as the spell and magic's were only giving a basic location which was in the town of Hogsmeade. It would have been nicer to have a house but magic was weird that way and it wasn't wise to question magic.

FOUR DAYS LATER

Severus awoke to the sounds of Bella's braying. He groaned and stretched trying to get all the kinks out of his sore back. He got up quickly wanting to get on his clothes so that he wouldn't be so cold, then he put the tea kettle on the stove and went to Bella's stall that was in a small ramshackle barn (more like a small shed). Severus greeted Bella with a pat on her head and gave her a small flake of hay and new water. As he let her eat her food he went back into his home and got some breakfast ready for himself.

He set out a still good plate, knife, fork, and a spoon on the small table, then he placed the food on the table with rags to protect the table from the hot dishes. As he got that finished he went back to Bella's stall and let her out since she never left the property, Severus allowed her to wander around until it was time for bed, or he had to bring her for a job.

Today Severus had to go to just the outskirts of the forbidden forest to gather more herbs, and he knew it would take most of the day. He quickly at his breakfast and got his jars, vials and packs ready. It took longer than expected approximately 1 1/2 hours. But he got it finished and grabbed Bella's halter and leathers. Bella came gladly and soon they were off to get some ingredients.

It wasn't a long walk to the edge of the forest and soon Severus was busy picking the herbs not even realizing the ruckus that was going on in town due to a certain Captain and his knights.

IN HOGSMEADE

Captain Ronald arrived just about midday in the large town of Hogsmeade. It was bustling as it was a market day and soon it became apparent that they would need to dismount and look around for the kings bride. Ronald told his men to keep their mission a secret as the king probably wouldn't like anyone knowing about this yet. The men agreed and casually went about and a few of them did have to get a few things for the journey back, so the market wasn't wasted.

Ronald then felt the magical pull that Harry talked about (Yes, he can call him Harry as they have been friends since childhood). He got onto his horse and motioned his men to follow him south out of town. As they got out of the market they could pick up a trot and soon were out of Hogsmeade.

They kept trotting for about a mile and soon spotted a shack that was kept clean but still run down. A knight dismounted and knocked on the door but no answer. It was apparent that no one was home but a chance look to the left by a youngest knight named Nathan spotted a man and a donkey in the distance by the forest.

"Hey, that might be the person that lives here. We can ask him." Nathan said and soon all went to where the man and the donkey were.

WITH SEVERUS AND BELLA

Severus was busily getting the herbs when Bella brayed loudly and he looked up and saw a few knights riding towards him. "What are knights doing out here?" Thought Severus and then he waited for them to get closer for answers.

The horses stopped only 10 feet from him and the knights dismounted. One knight who had a large golden lion on his chest and a plume of red and gold on his helmet stepped forward and bowed slightly. Taking off his helmet revealed a young man about 21 or so with fiery red hair and freckles.

"I am sorry to disturb you sir but I was wondering if you knew who lived in that house over there." the knight said pointing to Severus's shack.

"I do and I think a house is nicer than that." replied Severus sharply going back to his picking

Ronald Weasely POV

Oh Merlin! This is him! I can't believe it, Harry was right, the magic is just coming off this man in waves. I better get him to come with us to the castle. Harry is going to be so happy!

Regular POV

Ronald then stood beside Severus and said, "I need you to come with me sir. The king wishes to meet you."

Severus got back up from his knees and glared at the knight, "No. I have better things to do than just to go to Hogwarts castle just because the king wishes to see me."

With that Severus put the herbs in the pack that rested on Bella and soon they both walked slowly back to the shack. Unfortunately, the youngest knight Nathan got a bad idea.

"HALT! I order you to HALT!" Nathan shouted and he got on his horse and galloped towards Severus

"Nathan! NO!" shouted Ronald getting on his horse as the other followed. Nathan didn't listen, however as he was less than a few feet from Severus he took out his hand and made a grab for the man's cloak, he grabbed it but proceeded to drag Severus! Choking Severus as he was dragged, Severus clawed the cloak trying to unbuckle the clasp. Nathan though realizing what he did released the cloak. Severus gasped for air and Bella finally able to catch up stood protectively beside her master.

Nathan then dismounted and went to help him up but Bella-protecting her beloved master- reared up as high as she could (only about 5 feet high on her back hooves) and started biting, kicking, and rearing at the man who dared hurt her master. Nathan not knowing what to do got out a long dagger and used it to defend himself.

Sadly, Severus got up just then going to stop the fight so his donkey wouldn't get hurt but he got hit in the head by the blunt end of the daggers hilt, and he fell to the ground, uncounsious. Bella brayed in distress and nuzzled her master trying to get him up but to no vail.

The other knight made it too them and Ronald was officially pissed. "NATHAN! How could you do this! You weren't thinking were you?!?!" shouted Ronald smacking Nathan across the face.

"I though I was doing what we had to do! I didn't mean to hit him! It was an accident!" yelled Nathan back but the others shook their heads sadly, this wasn't good for anyone.

"What makes this man so special anyway?" mumbled Nathan rubbing his cheek that was now turning a dark red.

Ronald sighed and knelt down to look at the man's head, it was bleeding and the man would be out for quit a while.

"King Hadrian asked me to find his chosen. He told me that the magic of his and the old ways would lead me to his bride and the magic would come off in waves. This man is King Hadrian's bride, I felt the kings magic from this man." Ronald said causing a gasp to come up from the group of knights. Nathan paled and hastily backed away, "I will need to tell the king why his magic chosen bride is injured. Also the king won't be happy about his bride not coming willingly to the castle." said Ronald as he picked up the man in his arms. Ronald realized this man maybe tall but he was light (too light) and Ronald could easily carry him to his horse. Mounting there horses with their unconscious person they trotted off but were followed by Bella determined to protect her master as he did her all those yeas ago.

______________________________

Ok this chapter is done! On to the next chapter!


	2. Severus meets the King!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As title of chapter says with a little extra.

Severus awoke with a pained groan as his head felt like it was filled with lead and being pounded by hammers. He used his hand to gently caress his scalp but even the slightest touch brought a shock of pain. He went back onto the soft down pillows and started to go back to sleep but he realized that he didn't have down pillows.

Severus opened his eyes and shot up so he could be sitting on the enormous bed, he gaped at the luxury and prestige of the room. The wooden furnishings were made of oak and splendidly crafted, the large fur rug that was in front of the large stone fireplace that was currently giving off a warm light and soft heat. There were two chairs that were situated on the rug and on them were small blankets of what type he didn't know. he turned to his right and saw a door that was closed and then he saw a large door that was actually open and he saw that it was a built in wardrobe!

Who ever this person was they were rich and they used it. Severus started to get out of the bed but he was frozen still as a large double door opened that was to his far left and apparently was by the side of the fireplace. He didn't move and watched as a woman came in carrying some food and also another woman came with clothing.

Severus saw the clothes and looked at himself...he gasped lightly and covered himself further with the sheets...he was stark naked! Severus blushed but turned to see that the women saw him and both were wide eyed and mouths hanging open. Severus was about to ask a question when one of them shrieked excitedly and ran right out of the door. The other woman was smiling as well and she to ran out the door.

Severus still on the bed was perplexed but he didn't have time to dawdle he needed to find out where he was taken and to find Bella and get out of here! He started to get out of the bed but the room started to spin however, Severus grabbed a bed post and used it to steady himself. He then walked as slowly as he could to the clothes but stopped and he then noticed that his own clothes were lying on a chair. Severus looked to the fine clothes but doubted they were for him after all he wasn't worth much.

Severus started to put on his clothes but only managed to grab onto his cloak when another wave of dizziness hit him and it caused him to sink to the stone floor. He groaned in pain but he needed to leave before he got into serious trouble, Severus wrapped the cloak around his middle covering his privates and only a bit of his legs. As he was about to attempt to put on the shirt, he stopped when the doors once again opened and to his amazement and bewilderment in came a very handsome and regal looking man looking very worried yet excited. Severus stared at the man, he felt his magic and heart soar at the sight of the man. Severus watched as the man made for the bed but stopped and the man gave a low sad noise that could be called a keen or something, but Severus unfortunately moved and caused the chair he was leaning on as he laid on the floor to move just a bit to make noise.

The man spun around and their eyes locked, emerald green to dark chocolate brown. The man swallowed and started walking to Severus as you would a frightened and/or hurt animal. Severus watched in amazement as the man stood in front of him looking at him with disbelief and growing joy. Then the man sank to his knees and with trembling hands tentivly touched Severus's cheeks. Severus flinched a little bit from the touch which caused the man to give a low whine and taking Severus in his arms to wrap the muscular arms around Severus's thin waist. The man held him with a gentleness that made his throat choke up. The man seemed to actually be purring...Severus could feel the vibrations from the man's chest and felt himself start to go to sleep but Severus shivered as he was starting to go a little numb from the floor.

The man stopped and looked at Severus with concern, Severus gulped a little thinking he shouldn't have done that, but to his amazement the man picked him up bridal style and carried him proudly to the bed. Severus wrapped his arms around the mans neck and was blushing at the attention and the fact that his cloak was now scrunched up so only his groin was covered and nothing else. Added to the fact that the man's hands were on his back and the other was gently holding his thighs.

The man gently laid Severus down on the bed, but started to stare at Severus's almost naked form. The man seemed to appreciate what he was seeing as his eyes started to darken and he licked his lips. Now Severus started to get uncomfortable and very insecure, so he moved his cloak to better cover himself. The man blinked and looked at him again, but Severus saw the eyes were now their original color and the man actually pulled the silken covers back over Severus's body. However, when the man stood back up to his height of like 6'10 which was 2 inches taller than Severus decided to ask in a soft voice, "Who are you?"

The man smiled and gently caressed Severus's cheek with a few fingers and the man replied in a very gentle yet strong tone, "I am King Hadrian but you my dear (he started to caress Severus's other cheek) may call me Harry."

Severus then decided it would be a good time to faint dead away.

________________________________________________________

How did you guys like it?!?!??!?! Please review and come again!


	3. Chapter 3

Severus awoke to the sound of frantic keens and purrs, also the feeling of strong arms wrapped around him and a hand carding through his hair was also playing a factor of him waking up from his nice sleep. Severus gave a moan and he felt the hands caress his sides and a nice masculine voice whispering, "Come on love, open those eyes."

Severus opened them slightly and then they shot open to see the man from his weird dream who even said he was the king, holding him in what could be called a loving embrace. He then looked down and blushed a dark shade of red as he saw that he was wrapped in only a bed sheet and his legs from the knee down were showing.

The 'king' caressed his face, which caused Severus to look towards him saying, "You gave me a scare there my dear. Are you well?"

Severus swallowed and nodded slightly perplexed and still in shock. The 'king' was about to say something but those two women from before came in and the oldest woman who could be the youngers mother said, "Harry dear, you need to let your mate rest and relax. This must be tiring for the poor dear and could be quite the shock to the nerves." The woman started shooing the 'king' out and continued speaking, "Now, you leave and we will help him get dressed and then find something for him to eat. After all providing for your mate is also on your list isn't it?" The woman finally said with a kindly smirk and that caused the 'king' to narrow his eyes at the woman but then brightened up when they looked at Severus who was watching the whole exchange in curiosity.

The' king' nodded and then walked out the room. The women put down some clothes and the oldest one said, "Now dear let's get you dressed."

)))))))AT LEAST 7 HOURS AGO(((((((((

Harry POV

I couldn't believe that my mate has been found! Ron told me everything and I was still currently thinking on what to do with Nathan, my Dark Veela was wanting to kill the boy but I was thinking on something else but couldn't find what. I started to go to my mate's room (Also known as the Consort Suite) but heard Mrs. Weasley and Ginerva (Ginny) both scream in excitement and watched as they both ran towards me! I at first thought something was wrong but then they told me that my mate was awake! My Dark Veela went balistic and soon I was running towards my mate's doors.

I opened them and I eagerly looked towards the bed but saw no one. My DV (Dark Veela) whined slightly in dismay but I heard a chair move from behind me and I turned...I saw the most beautiful being in my existance. I could feel the shackles grounding me to this world go straight to the man that was lying on the ground in fear...wait fear?!? Why was my mate afraid of me?

I hesitatnly went towards him, but I coudn't help but be worried for him. I gently grabbed him and pulled him partially into my lap and purred. My DV was content and so was I, my mate shivered and I knew that the floor must be making him cold so I carried him to the bed. My DV was purring hard now as my mate wrapped his slender lean muscled arms around my neck. I held him gently and let myself get a little lost at the feel of his soft skin and his heated thighs.

I laid my mate down gently back on the bed and I couldn't help but appriciate the delicious view. I let my eyes roam his long slender legs that could easily wrap around my hips. His creamy white colored thighs that were so soft to the touch, looked even better (if that was possible) now that they were on the bed. I felt my lust growing and licked my lips but my mate covered himself much to the annoyance of my DV.

I then allowed myself to calm down and covered my mate with the sheets but in a silky soft voice that was still sexy as hell he asked me, "Who are you?"

I caressed his cheek and then gently spoke to him, ""I am King Hadrian but you my dear (I started to caress my mates other cheek) may call me Harry."

Then my mate's eyes rolled back and he fainted. Needless to say I panicked majorly.

Severus POV

I watched as the two women started to clean up and then the older woman said, "My name is Molly Weasley. I'm King Hadrian's adopted mother so to speak. I don't work here officaly but I got an urgent summons from him telling me about you. My daughter Ginerva but everyone calls her Ginny for short."

I nodded and said, "My name is Severus Snape. I'm the Potions Master of Hogsmeade."

Mrs. Weasley then looked at me in recognition, "I do know you! You make the best potions in the kingdom! And the youngest Potions Master in 400 years to boot."

I nodded dumbly and let the woman continue her work but soon she had some new clothes and placed them behind a changing screen.

"Those clothes I just put back there are for you dear. We managed to fix you old clothes but the king wants you wearing these." Mrs. Weasely said to me and then gently pushed me behind the screen to change. I let out a shaky breath and looked at the clothes before me.

These clothes were made by Florrish and Bolts! They were the most expensive and exclusive of clothing! I gently held the clothes and found that the shirt was a nice dark green and the breeches were a dark brown. There even was a pair of socks and knee high black boots.

I couldn't help but say, "These clothes couldn't possibly be for me."

Mrs. Weasley and her daughter stopped making the bed and looked at me as I was poking my head out from behind the screen.

"Of course the're for you dear. You are the kings chosen mate after all and he wants you to wear the best. Also it's due to the kings creature inheritance that happened." replied Mrs. Weasely walking towards me carefully, looking like she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

I looked down and said, "I've never had clothes like this...my mother did all she could for me and the clothes I came in are just fine. May I wear those clothes instead please?"

Mrs. Weasely sighed and got my old clothes, "His majesty will probably be a bit put out but you may wear whatever you wish dear."

I nodded in thanks and hastily got on my now clean and repaired clothes. I then got out from behind the screen and Ms. Weasely said, "You might want to stay here sir. The king will be back shortly with some food."

I nodded again and sat down on a comfy chair. I put my head in my hand and thought about this entire situation, wondering if I was even going to be able to go back to my old life (even though I wasn't happy I was content). The door opened and I looked to see the king carrying two trays in his hands and a servant pushing another tray full of snacks and tea.

I felt my stomach rumble and it has been a while since I last ate something. The king put the trays down onto the small table between us and then sat down across from me. The servant poured the tea and served the food, then with a wave of his hand everyone left, except for me and the king.

I was very uncomfortable now but I knew that this truly was the king since not even Mrs. Weasely said he wasn't and added to the fact he was wearing the signet ring on his finger. The king looked at me and said, "How are you feeling now?"

"I am fine your majesty." I replied uncertanly as this was an entirely new experiance.

The king nodded and then took his cup of tea, "You may call me Harry me dear. You aren't a servant or a subject."

I instantly replied, "I am a subject your majesty...what else would I be?"

The king looked me straight in the eyes and said fearcily, "You are my chosen mate by my Dark Veela and by Magic herself."


	4. Agreement and the Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to give any spoilers.

Continuing on into the next chapter! Also there is a reason why Severus was unconscious for so long, since back in the dark ages medical care was very poor and a lot of times concussions weren't known Severus was basically worse off since the knights had him on horse bouncing him around so it made the injury worse however when they got to the castle the potions were able to help immensely but the best thing to do was to let time do the work.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Severus was gapping like a fish at the kings proclamation towards him. Him?! Severus Snape greasy git, dungeon bat and overall hated person of Hogsmeade and the surrounding areas! Severus felt a little faint at that and was feeling like he was about to fall over when a pair of strong arms lifted him up and gently sat him on a chair. The king kneeled in front of him on one knee, letting one hand hold Severus's and the other cradling Severus's cheek.

Severus sat stunned at the wonderful feelings that were going through him at the kings touch. The king was now gently rubbing his thumb on his cheek looking at him like he was the most precious thing in the world.

The king then started to say, "Yes you are my magically chosen bride. The old magicks chose you for a reason and that reason only the magic knows. But I want to get to know you and earn your heart before I earn your hand."

Severus was stunned once again by the kings words, however Severus had to think about this thoroughly and he answered the king, "Your highness..."

"Harry my dear. Please call me Harry." said Harry looking at him with emerald eyes.

"Harry...I need to think about this before I get into anything." replied Severus hesitantly not wanting to anger the king

"Of course you can!" replied Harry happily and pulling Severus to his feet he then told him, "You had a small donkey follow you the entire way my knights brought you to my castle. Your friend is currently in the stables..."

Harry had no time to finish as Severus ran out of the room to find his loyal friend (only friend). Harry watched him go and hoped that Severus would chose to stay with him and give this a chance. After all it wouldn't be good if he forced the man to stay, that would be a negative in the ways of magic.

Severus ran down the halls and to be honest got lost but managed to find his way to the stables. "Bella!" called Severus and he heard a happy bray and little hoof beats on the stone floor of the stables and saw his faithful friend was well cared for. "Bella you followed me all the way here?" asked Severus rubbing the donkey's head and ears lovingly. If donkeys could blush Bella would but she gently butted her head against her owners chest as he kneeled down to his knees to rub her better. Severus then began to tell her his dilemma, "I don't want to accept Bella but he's the king he can make me do it. Sometimes I wonder why my life is so difficult."

Severus continued to debate with himself but finally he decided and a good thing to because the king was standing in the doorway! Severus jumped a little but mostly stayed kneeling beside Bella who was glaring at the king and pinning her ears.

The king came closer but was halted by Bella who angrily charged at the king bucking at him, rearing, biting, and charging! Bella couldn't believe that this stupid man was wanting her human as a mate! Well she would decide if he was good enough for him, she had some powerful friends back in the Forbidden Forest who would gladly help her. Severus was astonished at Bella's behavior however she soon stopped, glared at the king again, turned around and gave one last kick from her hind end then she stopped looked at Severus fondly, nuzzled him and pranced back to her warm stall clearly thinking she had made her point.

Harry was amused at the little donkey's display and was happy to know that Severus had such a loyal friend even if it was an animal.

"Have you made a decision yet?" asked Harry hesitantly helping Severus off the stable floor.

Severus hesitated but said, "Yes, I will give this a chance."

Harry smile widened and soon Harry had Severus in his arms swinging him around in happiness, "Thank you! You won't regret this." said Harry and he then gave Severus a kiss on the cheek, which caused the man to blush. Harry smiled at him cheekily and took Severus arm into his arm and led him back to Severus's rooms for some new clothes. However, a thought came to Harry's mind that his Dark Veela had asked about earlier that morning, so Harry turned to Severus and asked him gently stopping at the stables doorway, "Severus I need to know and so does my Dark Veela. Are you a virgin?" 

Severus hesitated but knew he would be in trouble if he lied, "Yes, I am." Severus lowered his eyes but a hand cupped his chin and saw a heated gaze in the king. The king purred and said, "Wonderful, I'll be your first and only. My courting will now have to be done differently but that is alright, I look forward to it."

Severus watched uneasily at the fiery gaze in the kings eyes and the king then kissed his hand reverently. Soon they were walking back inside the castle and Severus was now feeling scared and unsafe having many unpleasant thoughts run in his head, "I don't have anything to offer the king for a courting gift! What am I supposed to do? He seemed happy I'm a virgin but that doesn't make me happy. Now I better have a knife under my pillow just incase. His eyes scare me and besides my virginity what more could I give him? I can't give him my heart, that would take a very long time, my virginity all he has to do is order me to lie with him and it would be over. What do I have that could be wanted? No one wants me I'm nothing, a nobody, and worthless. As I've been told all my life as it were, and the only good thing about me is my potions. So what could I give that anybody would want?"

Unknown to either of them a rat missing a toe scurried away hurriedly outside the castle walls and outside the perimeter wards. The rat then sat upon an old shoe and was sent away. Later the rat landed outside a very old looking castle that was grotesque and sinister looking. The rat turned into a man and soon the man walked into the castle gates and through the doors only halting to be let into the owners private study.

A tall man that looked like he was part snake was busy sighing some papers and talking to a few people when the man glared at the rat-man with blood red eyes and said, "Wormtail...what have you to report to me?"

Wormtail bowed and cowered saying, "King Hadrian has used the old magicks to find his chosen bride."

"We all know that you idiot." replied a woman with crazy curly hair sitting in a chair

"Yes, but he found his bride." replied Wormtail looking at the man who had stopped writing  
"Harry found her?" asked a tall handsome man with platinum blonde hair

"No...him." replied Wormtail but all grew quiet and cautious as the man at the table stood up and walked towards a window.  
"Tell me more Wormtail." said the man in grey robes

"Of course my lord. The man's name is Severus Snape..." Wormtail didn't even finish when a laugh was heard from the woman in the chair

"I know him ugly as they come his only use is potions making." said the woman chuckling but then started screaming as the Lord of the castle was pointing his wand at her angrily

"Shut up Bellatrix. I have heard of Severus Snape, he's the youngest potions master in about 400 years. And I don't find him that terrible looking, all that would have to be done was clean him up a bit and better clothes, along with food. That worked with you didn't it Bellatrix?" said the Lord of the Castle

Bellatrix immediately cowered and bowed away. "Wormtail continue." He said looking out the window once more

"He was chosen by the old magicks and by the creature magic that the King possesses. And I did find out what exactly the spell did. The spell found the perfect magical, body, mind, and soul match for the caster." said Wormtail as he continued watching the man at the window think "Also I heard that Severus Snape is a virgin and of the Prince bloodline."

They all looked at their leader as he had a look of stunned silence on him. Then he started to chuckle then full on laugh but soon he stopped and said, "Do you know what this means?" Know one knew

"Severus Snape would be able to bear children as he is from the Prince line that is known for having male carriers. And him being a virgin the old magicks would be more willing to aid the man in birth and having a child." replied the man sitting back down in the chair.

They all nodded now, understanding what their lord wanted from the man, after all there was a prophecy spoken a few years back that seemed to now be coming true. And it was time for Lord Voldemort to make his presence known once more and what better way than at the kings ball that would have everyone in attendance even Severus Snape.

_________________________--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you all think? Also the prophecy will be revealed next chapter and Severus finds out about what is really going on with certain things. REVIEW!!!


	5. Story help not a real chapter!!!

Salutations!!  
Ok, I have a new story idea as I had an Opiphany but Idk on how to go about it. I want Severus to either be thrown back in time to the Founders era or the Founders to be brought to Hogwarts 'present' time. Also I'm thinking on Sev being paired with Godric as Salazar is already married or is with Rowena (idk for sure). But I think a Godric and Sev would be so cute. I picture Godric as pretty much a Marvel Thor (Chris Hemsworth of course!), but with either fiery red hair or blonde hair I can't decide...I need help!!  
Inspiration has now hit once more!!  
CrazyGlitch


	6. I'm Back...sort of

Greetings,  
I have had to work this whole summer as that is why I haven't updated. Now I am back at school and can update as often as I have written a chapter. Honestly I have no motivation and ideas for any of my stories. I've tried to but nothing came out written as I wanted it to be. But if you all could possibly help me out with ideas on how these stories should continue I would be grateful!

Thanks,  
CrazyGlitch


End file.
